


Where'd you get those powers from?

by paranault



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranault/pseuds/paranault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-Men First Class and Days of Future Past fanvid, featuring Erik and Pietro. And PSY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd you get those powers from?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> StellaForStar, I read your (fabulous) prompt right after watching PSY's Daddy video. This happened.

Song: Daddy, by PSY  


Lyrics: [Original](http://genius.com/Psy-daddy-lyrics) and [English Translation](http://www.techinsider.io/english-translation-psy-daddy-gangnam-style-2015-12)

Watching in HD and with headphones or some sort of reasonable speakers is recommended.


End file.
